(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photosensitive material for electrophotography, which comprises a photosensitive layer containing a tetrakis-azo pigment.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
It has been known from old that a dis-azo pigment is valuable as a photoconductive substance of a photosensitive material for electrophotography (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Specification No. 37453/72). It has also been known that a tris-azo pigment derived from triphenylmethane or an azoxy-bis(azo-benzene) pigment can be used as a photoconductive pigment.
In the field of electrophotography, it is always required to expand the sensitive wavelength region and increase the copying speed. Accordingly, development of photoconductive pigments having a higher sensitivity and a broader sensitive wavelength region is always desired.